


银土夫夫相性一百问

by Sakatatoushirou



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakatatoushirou/pseuds/Sakatatoushirou
Summary: lof说我有敏感词emmmmmm





	银土夫夫相性一百问

Q1：请问您的名字是？  
银：坂田银时，他叫土方十四郎，下一题。

Q2：年龄是？  
银：二十多，不到三十  
Q：emmmmm可以具体一点吗？  
银：不知道啊，官方没给。  
土：我27。  
银：对我也差不多，反正不会比他小。  
土：你滚！

Q3：性别是？  
银：这都看不出来吗？眼瞎是病啊姑娘，得治。  
Q：……土方先生他怼我QAQ  
土：老子他妈长得像女的？！  
Q：_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

Q4：请问您的性格是怎样的？  
银：我当然是英俊潇洒风流倜傥，万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。人见人爱，花见花开，车见车爆——  
Q：坂田先生，我们问的是性格，请您停止王婆卖瓜行为……  
银：咋地，人格魅力不算性格啊？想当初我白夜叉的时候烟柳街的姑娘争着被我指名，那单是因为我的脸吗？虽然主要是因为我的脸吧，但同时也是因为我无敌的人格魅力！诶呀每天被姑娘——  
Q：坂田先生，坂田先生——  
银：别打断我！想当年我是白夜叉的时候——卧槽多串你怎么——冷静！串儿冷静！别冲动——  
土：【拔刀】烟柳街？  
银：不是串儿你听我解——  
土：姑、娘？  
银：不不不串儿你先把刀放下咱有话好——  
土：指、名？  
银：串儿你别——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！

Q：我刚才就是想说土方先生已经拿起村麻纱了……

Q5：对方的性格？  
满头大包·吹土狂魔·银：现在就是好，非常的好。特别体贴，会照顾人，而且温柔大方，不爱乱发脾气，一点也不暴躁。情趣什么也是非常的配合，从来不心口不一，完全没有口嫌体正直。从来都不会主动和我吵架，每次还都很包容的先忍让我的无理取闹。另外内部也是非常的紧，非常好——看我的表情你就会知道除了最后一句其他都是假的。  
Q：……土方先生这边呢？  
土：这家伙的性格么？呃……贱。  
Q：还有呢？  
土：没了。  
银：诶串儿你怎么能这么这样，阿银我可是说了好长一段啊！  
土：可我觉得贱这个字已经完美的形容了你，不需要其他了。  
银：诶串儿你好无情嘤嘤嘤  
土：卧槽你怎么这么恶心！别贴过来！  
Q：……我们下一题。

Q6：两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
银：第一次应该是在池田屋吧。虽然我是后来屋顶打架才记住他的，不过第一次见面肯定是在池田屋。  
土：是漫画第五话，在池田屋。  
银：哇土方君你居然记得这么清楚！果然那时候就被阿银我的魅力折服了吧！  
土：滚！

Q7：对对方的第一印象？  
银：青光眼。  
土：死鱼眼。

Q8：喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
银：啊……这个很难说啊……感觉他身上哪一点我都很喜欢……嗯，大概是喜欢他是土方十四郎这一点吧。  
土：！你、你瞎说什么呢！这儿还有人呢喂——  
银：阿银我没瞎说，我说的是真心话，我就是喜欢你这个人。多串你呢？喜欢阿银我哪点呢？  
土：谁、谁喜欢你！老子才不喜欢你！哪点都不喜欢！全不喜欢！  
银：全部喜欢？  
土：全不喜欢！

Q：……土方君你晓得你被坑了吗？

Q9：讨厌对方哪一点？  
银：听听你问的这话，自己追的媳妇儿能讨厌么？我顶多是嫌弃他傲娇过度脾气太臭味觉鬼畜还不爱惜自己身体，这能叫讨厌么？能么？  
Q：……土方先生这边呢？  
土：他整个人我都讨厌，尤其讨厌他废柴的一逼还整天打小钢珠，爱吃猫粮就算了还侮辱蛋黄酱大神，天然卷死鱼眼看着就烦——总之他整个人我都讨厌！  
Q：啊……果然很傲娇呢……  
土：什么？  
Q；呃不不不没什么，咱们下一题。

Q10：您觉得自己与对方相性好么？  
银：好啊，相性非常好。多串完全跟我想的一样敏感，一碰就颤抖的身体太棒了！而且不管做过多少次紧致度都非常好，柔韧性也很棒，身上更是白净的一根毛也没有，可谓一毛不拔，肌肤嫩的能掐出水——啊！串儿你打我干嘛！  
土：闭嘴！  
银：QAQ多串好凶。  
Q：真的……好贱……  
银：你说啥？！  
Q：呃不……我说……我说那个，土方先生觉得二位的相性怎么样呢？  
土：好个毛！不好！  
Q：emmmmm可以具体说说吗？  
土：一见面就吵架的人相性能好到哪儿去啊！性格相似的人容易吵架不知道吗！不好！相性一点都不好！下一题！  
Q：……好吧。

Q11：您怎么称呼对方？  
银：多串～串儿～十四郎～十四～小十四～土方君～副长大人～土——啊！  
土：恶心死了你！闭嘴！  
Q：土方先生一般怎么称呼银时先生呢？  
土：天然卷。  
银：诶多串你怎么回事？你对天然卷有什么意见吗你个青光眼！明明在床上的时候你最喜欢抓着阿银我的头发高——啊！！！  
土：闭、嘴！  
Q：咱们下一题，下一题。

Q12：您希望怎样被对方称呼？  
银：亲爱的老公，或者Honey。  
土：你想的美。  
银：那多串呢？想让阿银怎么称呼你？  
土：……现在这样就挺好。  
银：哪样？多串？小串串？媳妇儿？小十四？  
土：滚！

Q13：如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？  
银：习性的话比较像猫吧……但是脾气倔起来就跟头牛一样。啧，果然还是用奶牛来比喻比较恰当。  
土：混蛋你拿牛来比喻老子就算了，干嘛非要加个奶字上去啊！奶牛有公的吗！*  
银：公不公的无所谓啦，多串你跟阿银我在一起当然是个小奶牛啦。  
土：你！  
Q：那个两位……稍微消停一下？土方先生回答一下这个问题？  
土：用动物比喻这家伙啊……啧，感觉是那种懒懒散散的食肉动物，具体的说不上来。  
银：阿银我当然是性感的卷毛小老虎啦！万兽之王哦！  
土：你还能再不要脸点儿吗！我看你是穿山甲吧！脸皮都厚的能穿山了！  
Q：啊那个……咱们下一题。

Q14：如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？  
银：送这家伙？蛋黄酱。  
土：送礼？蛋黄酱。  
Q：……坂田先生辛苦了。

Q15：那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？  
银：emmmmmm要是多串送的话（只要不是蛋黄酱）什么礼物都阿银我都会喜欢的，至于最想要的嘛……多串直接把自己打包送过来就好啦，多串就是阿银我最想要的(￣∇￣)  
土：你在做什么青天白日梦。另外那个括号里是什么，你给我解释清楚！  
银：哦那个啊，括号里当然是真心——  
Q：好的谢谢坂田先生，那么土方先生的回答呢？  
土：蛋黄酱。  
Q：……  
银：果然最了解多串是我。  
Q：果然最了解他的是你。  
土：？你俩磨磨叽叽啥呢？下一题啊！

Q16：对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？  
银：这题问过了吧？太傲娇，不爱惜身体，味觉鬼畜，脾气太爆，没了。  
土：他全身上下有哪一点不招人嫌吗？哪哪儿都不满。我真是瞎了眼才会看上他  
银：可你瞎的心甘情愿啊～  
土：【脸红】……嘁。

Q：快！我的速效救心丸呢！太甜了啊啊啊我不行了！银土szd！

Q17：您的毛病是？  
银：毛病？阿银我如此完美无缺，怎么会有毛病呢！毛病是不存在的，这辈子都是不存在的。  
土：我看你这辈子都不可能有脸皮了是真的。  
银：去去去！你这种认不清自己问题的同志没有资格说我。  
土：我认不清自己问题？！我除了不太坦率性子太急之外还有什么毛病？  
银：诶原来串儿你知道你傲娇啊？  
土：Σ（ﾟдﾟ）

Q18：对方的毛病是？  
银：除了味觉鬼畜和不爱惜身体这两点外多串已经都说了，另外烟瘾也是要控制一下的好。  
土：这家伙除了打架的时候略微靠谱外其他全是毛病。  
银：诶多串君你这么说好过分。  
土：老子实话实说而已。  
银：阿银我明明完美无缺魅力无穷早就把你迷的神魂颠倒五迷三道不省人事——  
Q：坂田先生请你不要乱用成语，松阳先生会哭的。咱们下一题。

Q19：对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？  
银：太拼命。不管是打架还是工作这家伙都完全不爱惜自己身体，就算叫鬼副长那也是肉做的，又不是什么铜头铁臂阿童木，阿银我会心疼的啊！  
土：……  
Q：啊，土方先生自责了。  
银：Σ(￣。￣)诶多串怎么了？阿银我没有责怪你的意思啦……就是想说你总是搞得一身伤或者很疲惫的样子，阿银我每次看到都会很心疼……你想想有多少次是吉米君告诉我你住院了我才知道你有麻烦了？咱们毕竟是恋人，偶尔也和我分担一下啊……不然这样阿银也会觉得自己很没用的。  
土：……对不起。

Q：呜呜呜银土好甜……不用速效救心丸了，我死而无憾呜呜呜……下一题。

Q20：您做的什么事情会让对方不快？  
银：emmmmmm强制S的时候吧。但我觉得多串大半是装的，毕竟傲娇M口嫌体正直嘛，我理——嗷！  
土：你闭嘴！再胡说就给老子切腹！  
Q：土方先生这边呢？  
土：我？大概就……太拼命吧。那个什么，以后会、会尽量注意的。  
银：多串真乖(￣∇￣)  
土：滚！

Q21：你们的关系到达何种程度了？  
银：最深入的程度。  
土：就、情侣间该做的都做了，不该做的也都做了……？  
Q：请问不该做的是什么呢？  
土：诶？呃……不、不该做的，做的……就、就、就就是——  
银：不该做的就是不该做的啊！那么追根问底干什么！瞧把我家多串吓的！赶紧的下一题！  
Q：好吧QAQ

Q22：两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
银：emmmmm说来不好意思，我俩没约过会。  
Q：会都没约过还好意思说该做的都做了？这个进程不行啊坂田先生。  
银：你还怪我？！我俩第一次约会就被你拉来做这个什么垃圾问答！好，既然你已经问了我那么多问题，那我问问你，你是什么垃圾？  
Q：我、我、我是……涩会垃圾？  
土：回答正确。  
Q：？？？土方先生你？！  
银：行了行了别废话了，下一题。

Q23：那时候俩人的气氛怎样？  
银：如你所见。  
Q：(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)宝宝委屈，宝宝不说。

Q24：那时进展到何种程度？  
银：怎么这么多关于约会的题！跳过！  
Q：啊那下一题。

Q25：经常去的约会地点？  
坂田·怒气值爆表警告·不就没约过会吗有什么好大惊小怪的·银时：又——  
Q：跳过！咱们下一题！

Q26：您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
银：总算脱离约会了……他生日我一般就在家做个草莓蛋糕淋上蛋黄酱 ，然后准备好蜡烛和其他道具等他回家啊。顶多再提前和大猩猩请天假，不过一般他生日都有一周的假，不用请。  
Q：诶？提前请假是要做什么？  
银：啊当然是怕多串他第二天腰太疼起不来床，所以提前帮他请下假啦。  
土：卧槽天然卷你瞎说什么！闭嘴！  
Q：对啊，坂田先生这种闺中秘事你怎么能随便透露呢！土方先生不要面子的啊！  
银：？？？不是你问的吗？！你小子他妈坑我？！老子不玩儿了！串儿咱们走，咱去蛋黄酱工厂约会去，不做这个什么鬼问答了——坑老子，有种！  
土：啊？去蛋黄酱工厂？好。  
Q：哎等等二位别走别走！我不皮了我不皮了！咱们下一题，下一题！  
银：切！  
土：什么下一题，我要去蛋黄酱工厂——喂天然卷你走不走！  
Q：呃那什么，一会儿两位答完题我友情赠送一箱限量纪念版蛋黄酱——外加一箱限量版草莓牛奶！一整箱！一整箱！  
土：限量纪念版？一整箱？你怎么搞到的？  
Q：这个嘛……  
银：诶呀串儿你就别问了，作者嘛，总有点儿特别的小伎俩。能拿到限量版草莓牛奶和蛋黄酱就够了嘛！反正蛋黄酱工厂又没长腿，以后有的是机会去看，限量版草莓——蛋黄酱可是过了这村就没这店儿了，机不可失时不再来啊！  
土：……行吧。不过老子下次要去蛋黄酱工厂！要买限量版蛋黄灵！听到没有！  
银：好好好。喂，你来不来下一题了？再磨磨唧唧的我们不陪你玩儿了啊！  
Q：啊好这就下一题……土方先生刚才不是闹脾气嘛……咳，那什么，咱们下一题。

Q27：是由哪一方先告白的？  
银：我。你觉得多串有可能先开口？  
土：他。天然卷你再贫我今天就回屯所睡。  
银：诶串儿！串儿我错了！今天咱们说好的要奋战到凌晨——  
Q：凌晨的事儿凌晨再说。下一题。

Q28：您有多喜欢对方？  
银：能有多喜欢就有多喜欢。跟糖分一样喜欢。  
土：仅次于蛋黄酱和万宝路。  
银：多串你说的阿银我心好痛_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_  
Q：坂田先生真是……辛苦了呢。

Q29: 那么，您爱对方么？  
银：爱。  
土：…………  
银：需要想这么久吗多串！！！  
土：…………嗯（脸红ing.  
Q：害羞了好可爱(￣∇￣)  
银：可爱吧？我家的！串儿我的泥奏凯！  
Q：……下一题。

Q30：对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？  
银：说什么会让我没辙……这家伙只要倔起来我就没辙啊。非是说点什么的话……大概是“拜托了”吧。这家伙要是坚定认真的拜托我什么事的话，我肯定无论如何都会帮他的，肯定没辙。  
土：啧，虽然不想承认，但是正常情况下我都拿他没辙。毕竟树没有皮必死无疑，人不要脸天下无敌。单论不要脸这点，我甘拜下风。  
银：话不能这么说啊串儿！你拿我没辙那是因为你口嫌体正直，虽然表面上不赞同我——  
土：我心里也不赞同你。  
银：——但是你内心深处赞同啊！作为一个资深蹭得累你根本察觉不到自己内心深处有多么崇拜我，以至于我的每一个决定你都会不由自主的当成圣旨来——啊！串儿！我错了！咱们把刀放下有话好说！啊！  
Q：（观战ing.）  
银：那个谁！提问那个！你他妈怎么见死不——啊！喂你倒是帮帮我——啊！  
Q：对不起我是土厨，十四郎炸毛了好可爱嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿。  
银：十四郎也是你叫的吗！也不看看自己几斤几两！  
土：你、说、我、可、爱？！  
Q：Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）诶你俩别一起拔刀！！！我就一个手无寸铁的咕咕我——啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！

Q31：如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？  
银：不存在这种可能性！世界上能帅过阿银我的男人还没出生呢！  
Q：不一定要帅过你啊……温婉柔弱的女孩子也可以——啊！刀放下刀放下！我错了！  
土：变心？那就切腹吧。在我面前切，肠子不拽出来三米不许死。  
银：串儿阿银我一定不会变心的！我这辈子只爱你一个！生是你的人死是你的鬼！诚心天地可鉴！我爱你！  
土：你、你你你……闭嘴！别说了！  
银：我说什么了？我爱你？可我确实爱你啊多串！比爱我自己还要爱你！  
土：你你你你你！闭嘴！  
Q：汪。

Q32：可以原谅对方变心么？  
银：不会的，他不会变心的。我相信他。  
土：变心了怎么原谅？都变心了还在乎我原不原谅？太废物了。  
银：多串阿银我一定不会变心的！我爱——  
Q：下一题。

Q33：如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？  
银：等着呗，还能咋办。  
土：让他切腹。  
Q：……坂田先生请问你是怎么做到活这么久的？  
银：我、我现在也很疑惑（汗）。

Q35：对方性感的表情？  
银：在床上被我欺负哭的时候。具体描述就免了，怕他打我。  
土：你说什么？  
银：我说你英俊潇洒丰神俊朗每一个表情都很性感。  
Q：我觉得土方先生抽烟的时候最性感，毕竟我没有幸见识土方先生被干到哭的表——  
银：咳！咳咳咳！  
土：你、说、什、么？（拔刀  
Q：土、土方先生！答题！先答题！答题送蛋黄酱！  
土：啧……这家伙性感的表情啊……呃，就是那个，认、认真的、坚定的、就那个、眼神，就、就……诶呀就是那时候！你懂的对吧！  
银：不阿银我不懂。多串你口吃了？申公公一块钱四个，没有模仿价值啦！你解释一下阿银我什么表情最性感呗！  
土：你好烦啊！老子都说了就是那个啊！那个！  
银：哪个？  
土：就是那个、那个……很认真眼神坚定的时候！老子觉得你那表情帅爆了行了吧！操！  
银：行了行了，阿银我知道你一早就被我的男子魅力折服了，没什么好害羞的。  
土：你滚！

Q36:两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？  
银：他拔刀的时候。  
Q：……  
土：他一开口我就心跳加速——  
银：哟串儿没想到你这么喜欢阿银啊！居然阿银一开口你就紧张，这是什么少女模式也太可爱了吧！来让我摸摸你现在心跳加速了没——  
土：何止心跳加速，老子都快被你气出心梗了——卧槽你干什么！别动手动脚的！卧槽你手别伸进来心跳隔着衣服也能摸到——不对谁让你摸了！卧槽别瞎摸！  
Q：………………【喷鼻血】

【尊敬的各位读者：  
由于银土二人场面过于香艳，作者君受到10000+暴击，失血过多阵亡于阿伟乱葬岗，无法提问第37题，所以此题没有，谢谢您的理解。  
PS：旁边的阿伟在棺材里做仰卧起坐我好害怕。  
作者  
诈尸于阿伟乱葬岗】

Q38：做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？  
银：做❤️的时候。  
Q：为什么突然用爱心代替……？  
银：你想再被封号一次？  
Q：！不我不想。果然还是坂田先生考虑周全——土方先生这边做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福呢？  
土：吃蛋黄酱的时候。  
银：咳，那个，我俩不可描述的时候蛋黄酱特指我的精——  
土：闭嘴！你别听他瞎说！蛋黄酱就是蛋黄酱，没有别的意思！  
Q：好的土方先生，知道了土方先生。我懂了坂田先生。咱们下一题。

Q39：曾经吵架么？  
银：天天吵。没听说过个性相似的人容易吵架吗？  
土：我跟他有不吵的时候吗？  
银：有啊，比如在床上的时——啊！好痛好痛多串我错了别打了！啊！

Q40：都是些什么吵架呢？  
银：什么都吵。  
土：主要是口味不合。

Q41：之后如何和好？  
银：你听说过……床头吵架床尾和吗？我们就是这样。在床头吵架然后床上经历和的过程最后到床尾的时候就和了。  
Q：emmmmmm可以仔细描述一下和的过程吗？  
银：描述什么？不可描述。  
土：一般……过一个晚上就和好了。毕竟我这人火气来的快去得也快，大人不记小人过，懒得和他计较。

Q42：转世后还希望做恋人么？  
银：虽然我不信这些神神鬼鬼的，不过既然你诚心诚意的发问了  
土：我就大慈大悲的告诉你  
银：我  
土：当然  
合：（不）！  
Q：……坂田先生突然犯病也就算了，土方先生你一个吐槽担当怎么也——等等你刚才是说了不愿意吗？！  
银：多串你居然不愿意？！你太伤阿银我的心了！阿银我是对你了解最深入的男人啊你怎么能这么无情——  
土：闭嘴！谁下辈子还想和你纠缠不清啊！这辈子的事儿就这辈子解决，老想着下辈子干嘛！你这家伙糟蹋我一辈子还嫌不够？老子下辈子才不想和你做恋、恋人呢！  
银：诶阿银喜欢你怎么能说是糟蹋呢！那下辈子换你糟蹋我好不好？你爱怎么糟蹋怎么糟蹋，糟蹋几辈子我都不嫌弃，好不好？  
土：谁、谁乐意糟蹋你啊！你以为你是哪块儿小饼干！我、我干嘛要糟蹋你，我才不喜欢你！  
银：扯，你明明喜欢我喜欢爆了！  
土：你你你你你胡说什么！我我我我我一点都不喜欢你！鬼才喜欢你呢！  
银：对啊，鬼才喜欢我，所以鬼之副长才会喜欢我嘛！  
土：你！你、你你……  
银：阿银我什么？我爱你？  
土：你混蛋！  
银：是是，我混蛋，可你偏偏就爱我这个混蛋哟多串君～  
土：滚！┻━┻︵╰(‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

Q43：什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？  
银：这个啊……一般他被我气到炸毛的样子就很可爱，不过要说感触深刻的被爱着……果然还是打直球的时候吧。你别看串儿他这个样子，偶尔一个直球简直直击心脏，每次都能正正好击中我的小心心！连直球都打得如此天然不做作，真不愧是我看中的傲娇！  
土：你在说什么？  
银：在赌如果阿银我和大猩猩同时遇到生命危险的话多串你会救谁～  
土：这还用赌？当然是先救大猩……近藤老大不是猩猩！  
银：诶多串你好无情啊，要是阿银我真的会死呢？真的真的遇到生命危险哦！  
土：那也先救近藤老大。他是真选组的灵魂，真选组不能没有他。救肯定救他，大不了老子救完他和你一起赴死，不能同生总能同死。  
银：哇哇这是表白吗！多串你原来想和阿银我同生共死生死相随执子之手与子偕老吗！原来你这么爱阿银阿银我好感——嗷！  
土：你瞎说什么呢！你有危险老子不拼了命的救难道眼睁睁看着你去死吗！是你说的只能救一个好么！左右搭进去一条命而已，反正和你这家伙死一块儿也不赖，老子认命。  
银：这明明就是爱——嗷！别打了别打了！不不不这不是你爱我是我爱你！我爱你！别打了多串别打——嗷！  
Q：啧啧啧，不管直球打的多么惊世骇俗，你傲娇果然还是你傲娇。两位，咱们下一题？

Q44：您的爱情表现方式是？  
银：干他。集我毕生所学把他干死在床上。  
土：等他表达完了亲自帮他介错。  
Q：两位的爱还真是……与众不同啊……哈哈……

Q45：什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？  
银：每次他嫌弃我做饭太甜、试图往我的饭里加蛋黄酱、为了工作耽误约会、为了一点儿鸡毛蒜皮的小事就和我吵、不让我碰他、不让我用道具、不跟我玩情趣——  
土：分手吧。  
银：诶多串你不爱我了吗？！分手这种事情怎么能随便提啊！你的身体都给阿银了难道你要阿银我做个拔屌无情的渣男吗！你不爱我了但是我爱你啊嘤嘤嘤。  
土：卧槽你怎么还嘤上了！卧槽太恶心了你不要凑过来！你不要过来啊操——  
Q：诶呦呦，要不我先出去一下？我知道的，非礼勿视嘛，嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿。

Q46：您觉得与对方相配的花是？  
银：蔷薇。  
土：狗尾巴草。  
银：人家问的是花啊土方君，都说一孕傻三年，你不会傻的连狗尾巴草和花都分不清了吧？  
土：我觉得就你那个不要脸程度狗尾巴草都能开出花儿来……不对你说谁一孕傻三年？！谁孕了？！孕你麻痹的孕！  
银：谁答应谁孕……说真的，串儿，咱俩都深入交流这么久了，你肚子怎么还没动静儿？要不咱去医院看看吧，别是有什么毛病。  
土：有动静儿了才真是有毛病呢。再说了，问题不一定出在我这边儿啊！你怎么不检讨检讨你自己？  
银：你什么意思？嫌我不行？！来咱俩现在就试试，你试试我行不行——  
土：等等你干什么——别扒我衣服卧槽！有人看着呢傻逼住手——  
Q：等等等等坂田先生咱们先答题！先答题！一会儿后50题黄的一批绝对让您过瘾——您先停手行不行？  
土：你说什么？后50题怎么——  
银：好，咱们赶紧后50题吧。  
Q：那个……还有三题才到第50题……  
银：那赶紧的！墨迹什么呢！下一题！

Q47：俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？  
银：……下、下一题？  
土：你有什么瞒着我？  
银：没没、没有啊！我怎么可能有事儿瞒着你呢！  
Q：这反应绝对有问题吧喂！  
银：什么问题？没有问题！你瞎说什么呢你！下一题下——  
土：等等。  
银：诶？  
土：【拔刀】说吧，是那个女忍者还是百华首领。  
银：那什么串儿你先把刀放下——  
土：说！  
银：啊好好我说我说！就是那个、我、我又去打小钢珠了然后三百日元全输光了所以这个月不单房租交不上工资发不出连锅盖都要揭不开了然后就从你钱包了顺了点儿但是路上看到有卖Jump的我一个没忍住就——  
土：【收刀】行了，往后一个月你别想上我的床了。  
银：诶串儿别啊串儿！钱我肯定还上！你怎么老一言不合就禁欲……这是要了我的老命诶！  
Q：上不了他的床，你把他搞上你的床不就得了。  
银：！好主意！没想到你这家伙还有点儿脑子嘿！  
土：你别想——  
Q：你什么意思？？？  
银：没什么意思，下一题？  
Q：好。

Q48：您的自卑感来自？  
银：自卑？自卑是什么？像我这么完美的人天生就不知道这俩字儿怎么写！  
Q：……你知道要脸这俩字儿怎么写吗？  
土：别问了，他不知道。这家伙整个儿一文盲。  
银：说谁呢说谁呢？！我上过私塾的我告诉你！我怎么不认字儿！我可热爱读书了！Jump我一口气能读五十多本你知道吗！万事屋外头那牌匾还是我亲自写的呢，我怎么不认字！  
土：那字原来是你写的？怪不得你那万事不干屋赚不到钱——这门牌绝对有百分之五十的功劳。干得好。  
银：哈？！你说谁万事不干？  
土：谁答应说谁。  
银：还学上我了嘿！我怎么万事不干？我明明天天干你好吗！  
土：？？？操他妈你——  
Q：土方先生冷静！冷静！生气伤身！为了这种人失身——啊呸伤身——不值得啊！来来来下一题您先答，咱答题冷静一下，冷静一下。

Q49：俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？  
土：当然是秘密的！也不看看老子干什么的，公开了还了得。  
银：是披着秘密皮的公开。  
土：你什么意思？  
银：字面意思。虽然披着秘密的皮，但其实已经公开的差不多了。也就多串你情商比较低傻乎乎的看不出来，其实大家早就知道了。  
土：什么？他们什么时候知道的？！我怎么不知道？！  
银：都说了，因为你傻啊！  
土：哈？！  
银：说你傻你还真傻。就咱俩隔三差五一起夜不归宿那频率，你真以为说宿醉有人信啊？那垃圾借口也就糊弄糊弄大猩猩，连小神乐都瞒不过去。现在的孩子，早熟着呢！  
土：……你什么时候知道的？  
银：啥？  
土：你什么时候知道他们知道的！  
银：呃……好久了吧。说实话咱俩还是挺明显的……毕竟就你那个啥都写在脸上的性子，情商正常的都能看出来不对劲儿吧。总一郎君好像一开就知道了，然后你们真选组又有着堪比高中女厕所的八卦传播速度……  
土：……  
Q：emmmmmmm土方先生被坑得好惨啊。  
银：是啊，我还以为他知道大家知道呢。说实在的串儿，我知道你情商低，但没想到你情商这么……无极限。官场如战场，伴君如伴虎，你这叫我怎么放得下心哟！  
土：……操。  
Q：我居然从这简简单单的一个字中听出了土方先生的三分愤怒三分憋屈三分无奈和一丝窃喜，中华文化果然博大精深。  
银：我觉得他只是单纯觉得这事儿很操蛋吧……

Q50：您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？  
银：能，肯定能。只要他不放手，我就不会放手。就算他放手，我也不放手。  
土：能。  
银：哇多串你居然这么坦诚！  
土：怎么，你担心老子放手？我告诉你，你的手老子既然抓住了，就到死都不会放！  
银：多串你这是缠上我了嘛～  
土：怕了？我告诉你坂田银时，既然抓住了老子的手，你就得负责到底！你要是敢先放手，不管你有什么理由，我一定不放过你！  
银：哇哇这是表白吗？我记下了哦！土方君的不放过，阿银我求之不得呢～啾～  
土：（脸红）你你你你你干什么！那那那那儿还有人呢！突突突突突然亲老子干嘛！

Q：阿伟呢？阿伟今天死了吗？阿伟今天死几次了？阿伟快出来受死！

Q51：请问您是攻方，还是受方？  
银：阿银我当然是攻方啦，银土银土，这还要问嘛！  
Q：啊对，那这么说土方先生就是受方喽？  
土：……你、说、什、么？（笑）  
Q：银银银银银时先生那那那那那那个我们下下下下下下一题好好好不好？  
银：好好好好好啊！咱们赶赶赶赶赶紧下下下下一题题吧！

Q52：为什么会如此决定呢？  
银：因为我比较能打，而且他是傲娇。  
土：因为我……我打、打……打不过……打不过……（声音越来越小）  
Q：土方先生你说什么？声音太小了我没听见。  
土：因为老子打不过他！满意了吧！  
银：事实而已嘛，串儿你害什么羞！  
土：操！你别让老子逮着机会我告诉你！不然老子非把你干的三天下不来床！不就是力气大么！有什么了不起的！  
银：对啊，阿银我器大活好，而且自制力差撩不起，正对你胃口不是吗？  
土：你你你你你不要脸！混账！色鬼！  
银：色也只色你一个人啊～  
土：滚！

Q53：您对现在的状况满意么？  
银：非常满意。  
土：凑、凑活吧。  
银：诶串儿你对阿银我不满意吗？难道我不够卖力？还是尺寸满足不了你？或者你想换几个新姿——哎呦！你打我干嘛！  
土：你闭嘴！别搁这儿口无遮拦！老子不要面子的啊！  
Q：……土方先生其实你现在挽回脸面已经晚了……

Q54：初次H的地点？  
银：Love Hotel。我俩一开始是酒后那啥嘛……  
土：这题怎么回事，过！

Q55：当时的感觉？  
银：emmmmmmm说来不好意思，我那次喝太多，断片儿了。不过多串没醉得那么厉害，毕竟那晚还是他把我扛到旅馆的，你问他吧。  
Q：好的那请问土方先生初次H的感觉怎样？  
土：……  
Q：打不出来的话我们换一个问题吧。请问您当时为什么要把坂田先生扛到Love Hotel去呢？  
土：……不是我扛他去的。  
银：？串儿，撒谎可不是个好习惯。虽然我知道你傲娇，但是这种板上钉钉的事实你就别挣扎——  
土：操他妈明明是你喝醉了指着Love Hotel说那地方粉不啦叽的一定是草莓牛奶工厂要进去参观！老子拉都拉不住！天知道你喝醉了怎么还有那么大劲儿！而且还非要拉上我！那我可不顺便就开了个房打算把你扔那儿走人么！谁他妈知道你会突然发情——操！  
银：……  
Q：……银时先生，您有什么想说的吗？  
银：下一题。

Q56：当时对方的样子？  
银：不知道，我断片儿了。  
土：你还想要我继续答题吗？  
Q：下一题！咱们下一题！

Q57：初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？  
银：我当时很是震惊啊，所以那个，你知道的。奈何在下没文化，一句卧槽行天下。  
土：……  
银：我来解释一下。那天早上他特生气，就一直捂着腰不说话。我一看他这反映不大对劲儿啊，明明俩大男人……然后我就问他，土方君你不会是处吧？结果你猜他说什么？他说——  
土：你有完没完！老子是不是处关你屁事！老揪着这事儿不放有意思么你！  
银：有意思啊，虽然不关我屁事，但是关我屌事啊！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
土：你！你居然坑老子！  
银：啧啧啧，兵不厌诈，愿者上钩。这梗我都玩儿过多少次了，愿者上钩哦多串～  
土：你、你、你——我操你大爷！  
银：错了，不是你操我大爷，是我操你。  
土：靠！你这个……无耻！混蛋！不要脸！  
银：我不要脸，我要你就够了～  
土：你、你……滚！

Q58：每星期H的次数？  
银：这个看他心情吧，有时候天天都做，有时候一周都没有一次。不过正常情况下一月大概能有五、六次的样子。毕竟表面上还是地下恋情，样子还是要装装的。  
土：过。  
Q：土方先生的脸好黑（小声ing.

Q59：觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？  
银：一周至少四到五次吧？一三五加周末。要实在忙可以变成二四加周末。反正不能少于四次，由此可见现在阿银我是多么的欲l求l不I满。  
土：最理想的情况？最好不做。  
Q：……  
银：什么？串儿你明明也有爽到吧！为什么翻脸不认人啊！难道阿银我的技术不够好吗！没有让你欲仙欲死吗？！你为什么这么无情！这么冷酷！这么残忍！  
土：老子只是单纯不想腰疼屁股疼……而且我有多久没拿过全勤奖了你知道吗！我自己打破局中法度的次数都他妈够你切腹切到下辈子了！老子现在还让你做你就他妈知足吧！别得寸进尺！  
银：为什么你打破局中法度要我切腹……  
土：你他妈也不看看老子是因为谁才会打破局中法度！操！  
Q：坂田先生你还是闭嘴吧……咱们下一题。

Q60：那么，是怎样的H呢？  
银：正常的就可以。不过如果能用道具的话就再好不过了。捆绑调教什么的，阿银我可是很擅长的（笑）  
土：你笑屁啊笑！一点不好！老子不擅长！  
银：没关系啊，阿银我可以教你嘛～这种东西唯手熟尔，阿银我可是很有耐心的～  
Q：唯手熟尔……请问坂田先生你之前都干过什么？  
银：呃……  
土：说啊，你都干过什么？  
银：我这个，这个嘛……唯手熟尔其实是针对多串你的……我好歹是个S，这种技能点算是必备天赋吧，生而知之，生而知之而已。  
Q：你在谦虚个什么……  
土：……  
银：串儿？没生气吧？阿银我真没调教过别人，普通的M根本入不了我的眼，我只偏好黑直发烟蓝眼，真的。  
土：只要黑头发蓝眼睛就成？那老子要是把头发剃了呢？  
银：只要是你，什么样子我都爱。  
Q：！  
今日份绝美银土，孔融看了都不让离(￣∇￣)

Q61：自己最敏感的地方？  
银：我么？命根子。  
Q：……坂田先生请你不要耍流氓……  
土：狗岁里吐不出象牙，别理他。  
Q：好的，那请问土方先生您最敏感的地方是？  
土：……  
银：诶呀这种问题他怎么好意思答，我来替他说吧。他耳朵、腰侧、小腹和脚的敏感度都不错，乳I首更是一碰就颤抖，敏感到爆炸，应该算是他最敏感的地方——  
土：是脖子。  
银：——诶？  
土：我最敏感的地方是后脖颈。  
银：诶诶诶诶诶？！可多串你不是不让我碰你后脖颈吗？每次一碰你就把我踹下床，连摸一下都不让！  
土：就是因为太敏感才不让你摸啊混蛋！  
银：哦？  
Q：哦～  
土：你、你们要干嘛？别、别乱来我警告你们——  
Q：坂田先生快上！我摁住土方先生的腿了！  
银：好嘞！  
土：卧槽天然卷你干嘛！你——啊！嗯……别舔……唔呃……啊！你咬我——唔！哈啊……嗯……  
【由于内容过度限制级，请各位看官移步www.zheshigebucunzaideche.com观看】

Q62：对方最敏感的地方？  
银：（神清气爽）后脖颈。  
土：（满脸通红）不、不知道！

Q63：用一句话形容H时的对方？  
银：让人越干越勇。  
土：滚！  
银：滚不是形容词哦串儿～  
土：是让你滚。老子没在答题。  
银：阿银我滚了的话就没法答题了，打不完题的话串儿你的蛋黄酱可就吹了。  
土：！  
Q：是这样的，所以请土方先生赶快答题，不要再害羞了。  
土：哈？谁害羞了？老子才没害羞呢！老子有什么可害羞——  
银：串儿你脸上那色儿都快成高chao红了，以后说话前记得先照照镜子。  
土：你闭嘴！你怎么满口、满口……无赖！  
Q：坂田先生H的时候是不是也这么满口无赖？  
土：对！他H的时候也——等等你问什么？  
银：阿银我那是言语调教啦！串儿你不就是喜欢这一套么，明明我用词越露骨你越兴奋啊！  
土：闭嘴！

Q64：坦白的说，您喜欢H么？  
银：喜欢，只要是和多串做的话。  
土：不——  
银：土方君，要坦白的说哟～  
土：——喜欢。  
银：哇串儿你承认你喜欢和阿银我做了？阿银我真是受宠若惊呢～  
土：老子说的是不喜欢！谁让你莫名其妙的插话！  
银：可串儿你是在阿银我说要坦诚之后说的喜欢嘛！所以坦白的说你就是喜欢哦！  
土：我不是！我没有！别瞎说！  
Q：哇否认三连……好的我们明白了。下一题。

Q65：一般情况下H的场所？  
银：床上。  
Q：……  
土：Love Hotel。  
银：什么，地点原来问的是这个吗？  
土：不然你以为呢。  
银：我还以为是在问情趣，比如站着啊餐桌啊浴缸啊之类的。  
Q：……坂田先生你脑子里的黄色废料怎么还没可视化…… 

Q66：您想尝试的H地点？  
银：地点？他们屯所的审讯室。  
土：审讯室？你皮痒了？  
银：哈？当然不是，阿银我是S又不是M。我只是觉得你们审讯室里那些道具挺不错的，总一郎君给我发过照片，什么鞭子啊囚禁啊手铐脚镣啊应有尽有，看的我心痒痒。  
土：……好啊。  
银：诶？串儿你说什么——  
Q：坂田先生  
银：嗯？  
Q：你完了。  
银：啊？你说啥——  
土：改天我一定让你好、好、体、会、那、些、刑、具。  
银：诶？土土土土方君你的表情好可怕……我我我就是那么一说，也、也不是特别想试哈哈哈……毕竟审讯室那么阴森的地方谁没事儿爱去啊哈哈哈……哈……哈……  
Q：（摇头）自作孽，不可活也。

Q67：冲澡是在H前还是H后？  
银：我一般事后冲，有时候事前也会洗。  
土：前后都冲。  
银：不过事后一般是我帮他冲，顺便再来一发。  
土：闭嘴！

Q68：H时有什么约定么？  
银：有过。  
Q：有过是怎么回事？  
土：就是他从没遵守过。  
银：呃这个……阿银我兴致上来了就把止不住嘛……  
Q：也不知道是谁说武士定下的约定一定要遵守来着。  
银：呃这个……这个嘛，英雄难过美人关，大家都懂的对不对！  
土：你有脸把自己当英雄？  
银：我的意思是说你是美人。  
土：！  
Q：这我赞同。真选组一枝花嘛，孤傲冷艳，望遍江户城，谁与争锋。  
土：你再不闭嘴信不信我把你削成一朵花儿。  
Q：我觉得咱们该下一题了。

Q69：您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？  
银：这个，呃……那个……  
土：他发生过，我没有。  
Q：坂田先生？解释一下你在烟柳街和高杉晋助先生抢姑娘的事儿？  
银：呃……烟柳街那事儿你这不都知道了么，还要我解释啥？战争年代十天半月的见不着女人，好不容易去次烟柳街我们能不潇洒一回？都是十几二十岁血气方刚的小伙子，烟柳街的姑娘又个个儿前凸后翘，不用我接着解释了吧？  
土：烟柳街的姑娘……怎么着？  
银：不不不，串儿你虽然没有胸但是屁股也够捏，而且你是我真爱，真爱咱看的不是这些肤浅的表象。我爱的是你脱离了低级趣味的灵魂！  
土：我是个没有灵魂的杀手。  
银：没关系，你一个眼神就能杀了我。  
Q：行了两位别再调情了，咱们下一题。

Q70：对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？  
银：反对。  
土：反对。  
Q：哇两人难得的观点一致呢！  
银：如果得不到心还不如放手让对方追求自己的幸福，这样至少两人里还能幸福一个。  
土：我赞同。

Q71：如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎麽做？  
银：不存在的。暴徒打不过他。  
土：强奸他？暴徒瞎了吗？  
银：阿银我还是很帅的好不好，强奸不一定是男的啊，女暴徒也是存在的嘛！  
土：你能被女的用强？一个愿打一个愿挨吧！  
银：我这不就是纠正一下嘛！你放心，不可能有人强暴的了阿银我的，你当白夜叉的名号是白叫的？  
土：嘁。  
Q：……下一题。

Q72：您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？  
银：不会。  
土：……  
Q：好的土方先生我们知道了，下一题。

Q73：如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？  
银：我没有这样的好朋友。  
土：说的出这种话的人怎么可能是我好朋友。  
Q：……

Q74：您觉得自己很擅长H吗？  
银：当然。  
土：……  
Q：土方先生别拔刀！咱们下一题！下一题！

Q75：那麽对方呢 ？  
银：他？他完全就一死鱼，这也不会那也不行。不过有时候进入状态了还是蛮不错的，抱着我叫我名字的时候尤其——嗷！串儿你打我干嘛！  
土：你闭嘴！  
Q：诶呀土方先生怎么又生气了。咱不跟这种人计较，为这种人动肝火不值得。咱答题，咱答题。您觉得坂田先生的技术怎么样？  
土：他……啧，唯手熟尔。  
Q：所以是觉得坂田先生技术很好？  
土：我、我可没说！  
银：可串儿你说唯手熟尔啊，甭管是怎么熟的，熟不就是说我技术好嘛。  
土：操你妈！  
银：错了，是操你。我操你。  
土：坂田银时我ca——你大爷的！你要点儿脸行不行啊！  
银：不要。我只要你。  
土：你！

Q：（安详躺平）要命哦，坂田先生到底哪里学来的这些情话，还不要钱似的一箩筐一箩筐的往外倒……我营养跟不上了。

Q76：在H时您希望对方说的话是？  
银：叫我名字。  
土：今天到此为止。

Q77：您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
银：不管哪种表情只要是H时我都喜欢。  
土：什么玩意儿，这题的重点不是表情么？  
银：我觉得重点是H时，对吧？重点是H时吧？  
Q：对，重点是H时——啊呸，H时和表情都是重点。那么土方先生比较喜欢银时先生H时的哪种表情呢？  
土：呃，他哪种表情我都不喜欢。太贱了，这种从骨子里散发出来的贱气是没法被任何表情掩盖的。  
银：什么，串儿你之前明明说最喜欢阿银我这张脸的！  
土：我不是我没有！我根本没说过你帅——！  
Q：呀，说出来了呢。  
土：……  
银：所以串儿你明明就被阿银我人见人爱花见花开车见车爆胎的满分颜值迷的神魂颠倒，你就认了吧！  
土：谁被你迷的神魂颠倒啊！老子怎么可能就因为你的脸喜欢你！我是那么肤浅的人吗！  
银：……哇，那一点都不肤浅的多串君是在说你不仅喜欢阿银帅的惨绝人寰的脸，还喜欢阿银脱离了低级趣味的灵魂吗？  
土：哈？老子可没说，我只是说我不可能只因为你的脸就喜欢——靠！  
Q：呀，意识到了呢，土方君。  
银：意识到了呢。反射弧意外的长呢，多串真可爱。  
土：不准说老子可爱！  
银：好好好，你不可爱，你最凶了。乖，回去给你买蛋黄酱，咱们不生气了好不好？  
土：你这口气怎么像在敷衍小孩……  
Q：他就是在把你当小孩子敷衍啊土方君。  
银：操你少说两句会死——啊！串儿我错了！放手诶疼疼疼疼疼！串儿！

Q78：您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
银：有恋人的话，不可以。  
土：不管怎样都不可以。不能为女孩子负责就别糟蹋人家。  
Q：不见得是和女孩子啊……  
土：哈？老子对知男而上没兴趣。  
Q：也不一定是你上……  
银：你看到这把洞爷湖了吗？你刚才说的这种情况不会出现的。  
Q：这个……我问的是土方先生介不介意，没说一定会发生啊……  
土：他妈的要不是这个天然卷有主角光环，老子会被压？  
银：这是只愿意被阿银我一个人压的意思吗？没想到串儿你这么爱我，阿银我好感动啊！来亲一个～  
土：操你别过来！别——  
Q：非礼勿视，非礼勿视(/ω＼)

Q79：您对SM有兴趣吗？  
银：有，大大地有。  
土：没有。

Q80：如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？  
银：他就没索求过。每次都是我想方设法让他索求(￣∇￣)  
土：我求之不得！  
银：诶？  
土：怎么？老子就是求之不得啊！  
银：串儿你居然对我的身体求之不得？你早说啊！阿银我一定让你求必得之！  
土：老子他妈的在答题！谁想要你的身体啊！我巴不得你每天滚的远远的不要来烦我！  
银：……串儿你真这么想？  
土：当然！  
银：那好吧，如你所愿，阿银我今后都不碰你了。  
土：诶？什么？  
银：既然串儿你这么不乐意跟阿银我做，我当然不能强迫你。放心吧，从今往后我都不会碰你了。  
土：……你这家伙转性了？  
银：不是串儿你说不愿意的吗？难道你其实是口嫌体正直，很想和阿银做？  
土：滚！谁他妈想和你做！  
银：这不就得了。唉，媳妇儿性冷淡，看来我又得让月咏在吉原给我找个能保持长期关系的姑娘——  
土：你敢！  
银：诶？可串儿你不是不想和我做嘛，阿银我身为一个正常男人总有正常的生理需求啊，老靠右手姑娘也不是个事儿，毕竟撸多了伤身呐！  
土：那、那、老子和你做！  
银：瞧你说的，跟英勇献身似的。没事儿串儿，阿银我不勉强你，你实在不乐意我就自个儿想办法解决，会注意卫生的，不会染上什么奇奇怪怪的病的。  
土：谁说我勉强了！我不勉强！我乐意！总、总之你不许去吉原！  
银：哦？串儿你很乐意和我做？  
土：我、我……  
银：太勉强就算——  
土：我乐意！我乐意的不得了！  
银：太好了，这可是你亲口说的哦土方君，武士可不能言而无信呢～  
土：？！你坑我？？？  
Q：土方先生你才反应过来……  
土：坂田银时woc#¥%……&%¥*（消音）  
Q：好，少儿不宜的话语已经屏蔽了。咱们下一题。

Q81：您对强奸怎麽看？  
银：不可饶恕。  
土：赞同。

Q82：H中比较痛苦的事情是？  
银：呃……太紧？  
土：我靠你说什么呢！  
银：就……串儿你有时候没放松好，太紧夹的我疼。  
土：操我让你闭嘴没听到吗！这种事怎么能说出来！混蛋！  
银：阿银我只不过是实话实说啊……不过说真的串儿，咱俩都这么久了，你怎么还老跟第一次是的学不会放松啊？阿银我每次花那么长时间扩张也是很辛苦的——  
土：你闭嘴啊！别说了！滚！  
Q：哇生气了生气了，坂田先生你注意一点啊……土方先生这么容易炸毛你还老在他的雷点上跳芭蕾你这不是找死么！  
银：他就是炸毛的时候特别可爱嘛……  
土：不许说老子可爱！！！  
Q：都跟你说了……唉，土方先生来喝口蛋黄酱消消气，消消气。咱们下一题。

Q83：在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？  
银：医院。就他受伤住院那次，诶呀当时总有种强暴病人的背德感。  
土：在屯所更衣室那次吧……就算当时大家都出去聚餐了但保不准会有那么一两个脑抽的跑回来取东西啊！这家伙还不锁门！我现在想起来都后怕……  
Q：哇真是想想就兴奋。  
土：什么？  
Q：没什么，咱们下一题。

Q84：曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
银：有。  
土：没有  
银：诶？  
土：诶？  
银：串儿你那次在人妖店穿女装难道不是——  
土：要我说多少次那他妈是执行公务啊！执！行！公！务！听不懂吗！  
银：可你正好在阿银我打工的天数出现诶，还穿的是阿银我最爱的水手服，你难道不是算好了时间——  
土：那他妈的是巧！合！老子要知道你在店里老子打死也不会去！！！  
银：真的？  
土：废话！老子可不像你一样有女装癖！  
银：哈？阿银我哪里有女装癖？！要不是西乡那个人妖武力值太高，我是绝——对不会屈服在他的淫威之下的！  
Q：甭管什么理由你还不是屈服了……  
银：你闭嘴！这事关男人的尊严！我绝不能让步！  
土：从你第一次穿上女装的那一刻起你已经没有尊严了。没听说过女装只有零次和无数次么？  
银：彼此彼此。受也只有零次和无数不是么？  
土：穿过女装还爱喝草莓牛奶这种粉嫩嫩的东西，你已经没救了。  
银：你的蛋黄酱也不遑多让啊！那玩意儿盖上饭，连狗都吃不下去吧？  
土：不许说蛋黄酱是狗粮！  
银：不不不，我怎么会这么说呢，那太侮辱狗粮了。  
土：？？？  
Q：坂田先生说得好！你再不闭嘴就要失去你媳妇儿了你知道吗！  
土：他已经失去了。  
银：？？？什么？！诶等等串儿别啊怎么能为了一个哪儿都能买到的蛋黄酱就和你亲爱的老攻闹矛盾！我可从来没有为了红豆饭生过你的气！  
土：那你说蛋黄酱不是狗粮。  
银：不是不是，蛋黄酱怎么可能是狗粮，蛋黄酱明明是、是……  
土：是什么？  
银：是……是包罗万象的美食！  
土：哼！  
银：呕……这种违心的话我真的再说不出第二次了……看看我为了抱得美人归做出了多大牺牲，呕……  
Q：你很伟大，坂田先生，真的。那好，咱们下一题吧。

Q85：那时攻方的表情？  
银：那时？什么那时……哦哦人妖店那次吗？呃，就是很震惊啊，非常震惊，惊的都说不出话了。  
土：我当时没认出他来。后来知道那是他我也很震惊。  
Q：你俩还真是……天生一对。

Q86：攻方有过强暴的行为吗？  
银：……有过……  
土：有。  
Q：诶诶诶诶诶？！可以详细解释一下吗？  
银：哎呀就是我俩吵架了，然后我很生气，他也很生气，我就不顾他的意愿……冲动是魔鬼啊……  
土：呃，就是……我没打过他……  
Q：……看来两位不是很介意这个事儿啊……哈哈，能想开就好，哈哈……  
土：哈？谁说我不介意？我很介意啊！  
Q：诶？  
土：我他妈总有一天要把这家伙摁在地上摩擦！天生怪力有什么了不起的！哼！  
Q：？？？介意的是打不过这一点吗？  
土：不然呢？  
Q：……不，没什么。你开心就好。

Q87：当时受方的反应是？  
银：他当然是强烈反抗来着……但是被我给摁住了……  
土：我问候了他祖宗十八辈。

Q88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？  
银：土方十四郎。他就是我的理想型。  
土：我……咳，没想过。  
银：哇多串君这么纯情吗？在阿银之前连理想型都没有幻想过？  
土：你哪儿那么多废话！老子每天忙着处理公务哪儿像你闲的没事儿干整天做白日梦！脑子里都不知道在想什么！  
银：在想你啊。阿银我想你能想一整天哦～  
土：！  
Q：呀，土方先生脸红了。是害羞了吧？害羞了呢～  
土：你你你你废什么话！下一题！

Q89：现在的对方符合您的理想吗？  
银：我说过了吧？他就是我的理想型。  
土：还……不错。  
银：！串儿你这么说阿银我好感动！原来你觉得阿银我很符合理想吗？果然平时那些不满都是装出来的吧，口嫌体正直的蹭得累真是太可爱了！不愧是我媳妇儿！阿银我好幸福，幸福的要流泪了呜呜呜呜呜呜。  
土：你他妈在瞎说什么……诶你怎么哭了——操！别把鼻涕蹭我衣服上！卧槽！

Q90：在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
银：有。  
土：有。

Q91：您的第一次发生在什么时候？  
银：什么？你指哪个第一次？  
Q：真真正正的第一次。  
银：呃……攘夷战争那会儿吧？我不太记得了。  
土：……  
Q：好的土方先生我们知道您刚才说过了，也知道您脸皮薄就不劳您再重复一遍了。下一题。

Q92：那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？  
银：不是啊……诶哟我说你们能不能放过这个点。我不就是提前积累了点儿经验么，至于抓着不放吗！你们是有处男情结还是怎么地！  
Q：这个问题也不是我定的啦，坂田先生忍一忍，马上完了。土方先生这边的答案是？  
土：是。

Q93：您最喜欢被吻到哪里呢？  
银：嘴。  
土：……锁、锁骨。  
银：真的吗？阿银我记住了哦～  
土：你他妈不是早就知道……嘁。

Q94：您最喜欢亲吻对方哪里呢？  
银：眼睛，因为很漂亮。  
土：我不喜欢亲他。  
银：嘛～毕竟多串的嘴负责叫就可以了～  
土：？？？坂田银时你他妈活腻了吧——  
Q：两位！本次答题快结束了！要打请你们答完之后出门右拐慢走不送，到时候土方先生你把他削成秃瓢我都不会管！还剩几道题了咱们先答题好不好，蛋黄酱在向你招手啊！  
土：……切，看在蛋黄酱的份儿上，先饶你一命。  
银：什么，阿银我在你心里还比不上一箱蛋黄酱么串儿？  
Q：你第一天知道这个事儿么……你不光比不上蛋黄酱，你还比不上真选组和尼古丁你造吗？  
银：我不听我不听！我再多串心里一定是第一位的！你这个小人不要妄想挑拨离间！  
Q：……  
土：别理他，他又犯病了。下一题。

Q95：H时最能取悦对方的事是？  
银：安抚性的吻。这家伙脸皮太薄，明明都做过好多次了还特容易紧张， 搞得我老得花时间安抚他。诶，串儿，你已经是个成熟的土方君了，要学会自己放松了。  
土：你贫什么贫！老子肯让你做已经很不错了好吗！别得寸进尺！  
银：串儿你这样阿银我很受伤啊，你根本一点都不在乎我嘛，你连H时最能取悦我的事都不知道吧？  
土：谁说老子不知道？！不就、就、主动亲、亲你就行了吗！最、最不济再同意你用个道具什么的……  
银：诶串儿你原来知道吗？那今晚咱们践行一下好不好～  
土：滚！

Q96：H时您会想些什麽呢？  
银：土方君真可爱，土方君脸红了，眼睛好漂亮，土方君里面好紧——啊！串儿你打我干嘛！  
土：你不知廉耻！  
Q：那么土方先生一般会想些什呢？H的时候？  
土：我？呃、就……没想什么吧……  
银：他每次做到最后都相当的意识不清啦！被阿银我搞得迷迷糊糊的哪还有精力想些有的没的啊(￣∇￣)  
土：你闭嘴！

Q97：一晚H的次数是？  
银：三次起步，不过一般来讲取决于土方君清醒的时间。  
土：没、没数过。

Q98：H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
银：当然是自己脱，连他的衣服都是我脱的，他怎么可能会帮我脱。  
土：……他已经替我答过了。

Q99：对您而言H是？  
银：呃，增进感情顺便解决生理需求的活塞运动？展示腰力的好机会？  
土：腰酸屁股疼。浪费假期，耽误全勤。

Q100：请对恋人说一句话  
银：诶呀搞什么一句话，怪不好意思的……其实也没什么好说的emmmmmm那就土一点吧！土方君，我爱你！  
Q：怎么说的像皮卡丘一样……  
土：！！！  
Q：诶呀又脸红了，土方先生的脸皮很薄呢。  
银：所以我才说他可爱嘛——诶？串儿你说什么？我没听清？  
土：我、我也爱、爱你……（超小声）  
银：！我没听错吧……串儿你说你爱我？  
土：……  
银：不说话阿银就当你默认了哦！  
土：……随你——诶你干什么！放我下来！喂！有人看着呢你干什么！等等你要去哪儿！喂！  
银：放心吧串儿！你这么爱阿银我我一定不会让你失望的！咱们现在就去为爱鼓掌吧！  
Q：【挥舞手帕】一定要让土方先生鼓到到晕过去为止，我们看好你哟坂田先生～

就这样，银土夫夫相性一百问，结束。


End file.
